Between the Lines
by MissLacybee
Summary: Rejection - something that Mr Darcy wasn't used to. Women usually took one look at his wealth and fell at his feet for him to scorn. Love was for fools and he would never let it happen to him - not ever. ...But we all know what happened next.
1. Arrival at Netherfield

"If you would please excuse me, Bingley, I am going upstairs."

"Whatever for, Darcy? It is only four O'clock!" Mr Bingley put aside the letter he was writing and looked at me.

I considered ignoring him and began moving towards the door.

But Miss Bingley's voice stopped me before I reached it. "My dear Mr Darcy, do you really find our company so insufferable?"

She had me caught in a trap and she knew it. It was carry on walking and indirectly answer 'yes', or stay and pretend to enjoy her presence. Neither option seemed decent, but I'll admit that I was tempted to choose the former. She would be offended, of course, but her smug expression would vanish.

I was tired of Caroline Bingley and her attempts to flirt with me. And the look on her face, as she awaited my response, irked me even more.

I moved a couple more inches towards the door and Miss Bingley's smirk faltered. I moved back towards her again and it returned.

_Move to the door... And towards Caroline... _

_To the door... Then to Caroline..._

The expression on her face was priceless, of course. Perhaps it was beneath me to tease her so. But I was in such a bad mood, I couldn't resist. And I knew I would have to relent and sit back down eventually. It would be exeedingly rude if I didn't.

Bingley, on the couch beside his sisters, was looking at me hopefully. He had even paused his frantic letter-writing to watch my exchange with Caroline.

For Mr Bingley, I supposed, I should stay. I sighed and began to walk back towards my seat.

Miss Bingley shared a satisfied glance with Mrs Hurst and I sat back beside my friend.

He put aside his letters. "Good gracious, Darcy! Must you always be in such a hurry to leave?"

"I am in no hurry, Bingley." I replied, slightly snappily. "And I do not thank you for pointing that out."

Always the gentleman, Charles Bingley's smile refused to falter. My friend is very valuable to that effect, though I cannot vouch for my own temper. "You know we are to attend a dance tomorrow, in honour of our arrival. Surely you must share my delight at having such company? I hear everyone in the area is most amiable. And there will be the Miss Bennets, some of our closest neighbours. I was visited by their father yesterday, and he seemed a very sensible gentleman. The young ladies, I hear, are local beauties-"

I interrupted him. "Bingley, I cannot think of a more objectional way of wasting an evening. I generally avoid dances at all costs. And I dare say you know that well."

"Dear me, Darcy!" was my friend's exclaimation. "Whatever is wrong with you? You cannot surely be sulking over our journey!"

Sighing, I stood up from the couch and almost managed to escape the room. But I was stopped again.

"Mr Darcy?" It was Caroline's voice once more and I failed to conceal my annoyance.

_Why must every person in this room be so interfering? _

"May I be of service?" I asked. I could not help my sentiments, though I knew they were slightly unreasonable.

Miss Bingley laughed delicately and patted the bonnet she was trimming. "Pray - I am rather adgitaited. You see my bonnet? I fear that my stitches are too large. May you come and critique them? Your judgement is so much the superior of mine."

If she had batted her eyelashes at that moment, her seductions could not have been clearer. And this time, I refused to comply with her request. She would not get the better of me and I knew that she wished me to flatter her. I would not look at the bonnet, therefore, and I would not have to humour.

"Mr Bingley, I am sure, has a much stronger idea than me about a young lady's sewing. You ought ask him instead." I replied. My triumph and satisfaction was immense. The burden was thrust on her brother's shoulders.

Caroline Bingley looked very annoyed. Her plans to flirt had been thwarted again.

And I was now deturmined to quit the room. I did so and nobody stopped me. Bingley was distracted by his sisters and their bonnets, and the sisters were too immersed in their irritation at me.

I, meanwhile, had no intentions of marrying Caroline Bingley. And I finally quitted the parlour and headed for my own bedchamber.

I would deal with the insufferable dance tomorrow. But, for now, recovering from the tiring journey of yesterday was my goal.


	2. Tolerable'

The ballroom was as vulgar as I had expected.

There was not a single example of taste in the room, the furniture was gaudy and cramped, and the people-! Did beauty forget about the people of Longbourne? I believe there was only one pretty lady in the room.

And Bingley - being the gentleman he is - instantly struck up conversation with her.

"The eldest Miss Bennet is very handsome, do you not agree, Darcy?" my friend asked me, for the eighth occasion running.

I sighed and turned to look in her direction. I'll confess that Jane Bennet _was_ rather a beauty, even if the same couldn't be said for her fellows. "Perhaps, Bingley." I replied. "But she seems to be your prize, not mine. And I have seen plenty of people handsomer."

Mr Bingley, also looking in Miss Bennet's direction, looked vague and sappy. I was almost ashamed of his romantic behaviour then. "Handsomer? Oh, nay! There was never a more handsome young lady! She is the prettiest creature I ever laid my eyes upon."

"Indeed, but may I remind you that you said the same of several ladies and that you are always fancying yourself to be 'in love'."

I had expected a denial of this statement, then. But Bingley appeared distracted and, when I looked, he was still gazing at Jane Bennet. The young lady was engaged in talking to one of her sisters and a friend.

Not a single one of them noticed Bingley and me.

"Oh, Lizzie! You look very well indeed, this evening." I distinctly heard one of the ladies say. She was most certainly the plainest of the three of them. And I had never met her before.

The second eldest Miss Bennet laughed and embraced her friend. "As do you, my dear Miss Lucas. In fact, I do not believe you have ever looked prettier. But do not flatter me when I do not deserve to be flattered. Why do you not flatter Jane?"

Miss Lucas laughed with her and turned to Elizabeth's sister. "You know fully well that Jane Bennet is too modest to be flattered. She would never believe me if I complimented her." she said. "But you do look well, Jane, as is always the case."

Jane Bennet only smiled shyly.

"Jane, I am surprised that you are not yet engaged. You are too handsome to be single. And you know what mamma thinks..." Elizabeth Bennet gave her sister and Miss Lucas and archful smile.

I, too, still watching with Bingley, knew what she meant. From the moment my friend and I entered the room, Mrs Bennet was planning each of her daughters' weddings.

Could my contempt be any more reasonably founded?

I was just about to turn and ask Bingley's opinion of Mrs Bennet, but he had already left me. I glanced about for him, immediately spotting him hurrying towards Miss Lucas and the two Miss Bennets. I watched him address Jane eagerly, take her hand and gallantly lead her to the dance floor.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Lucas then moved closer to me. And I, of course continued listening. What else could I have done in a place so beneath me?

"What," was Miss Elizabeth's first word to her friend, "do you feel would occur if Jane really was to marry in due course?"

Miss Lucas smiled. "Well, she would be quite content, I suppose. You know that Mrs Bennet wishes her to marry-"

I had strained my ears to hear the last part, but I could not quite catch the last word. My attention was otherwise distracted as Bingley had appeared beside me.

"Darcy, why do you not dance?"

I made no response.

"Come." my friend said, taking my arm and attempting to drag me to the dance floor. "I must have you dance, Darcy. I hate to see you standing by yourself in such a pathetic manner. You really ought to come and dance.''

Irritation got the better of me. "I most certainly shall not." I snapped, freeing my arm and refusing to budge. "You know how much I dislike it, unless I am acquainted with the young lady. In such a place as this, it would be ridiculous. Your sisters are already engaged, and there is no other lady here who I could bear to stand up with.''

"I know of no one who could be as stubborn as you!'' said Bingley then.

I perceived that even _he_ was mildly irked.

"I never met with such pleasant ladies in my life. And, you know, Darcy, there are several of them that are uncommonly beautiful.''

"_You_ are dancing with the only remotely pretty girl in the ballroom.'' said I, looking towards the spot where Jane Bennet stood by the dancefloor. Miss Lucas, I noticed, had abandoned Miss Bennet, who now sat only a meter away.

"Indeed, I believer her to be the loveliest thing I ever beheld! But her sisters are also beautiful and there is one of them sitting down behind you. Do let me introduce you to her.'' Bingley beamed over my shoulder and I realized that he meant Miss Bennet.

I glared. With her low connections and disgraceful mother, there was nothing on earth that could induce me to dance with _her_.

"She is tolerable, I suppose." I said, cooly, watching Elizabeth Bennet closely. "But she not at all handsome enough to tempt _me._ You had better return to your partner, Bingley, for I shall not take pity on such a woman. You are wasting your time with me.''

My friend left accordingly, which I thought was very wise of him, and I let my thoughts wander.

But, before I did so, I could have sworn that I saw Miss Bennet laughing at me from her seat. Any other woman would have sobbed herself silly, or blushed and stammered, if they were so insulted. Except Elizabeth Bennet did not seem even the slightest bit offended.

I turned away, then, and tried to ignore the miniscule part of me that admitted to her beauty.

She would not get the better of _me. _


End file.
